Nakamura Vs Rio
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Nagisa stops by Nakamura's house after he kills Korosensei. Now Nakamura must challenge her own feelings over the boy is it love or simply lust. Hint of NagisaxRitsu. Rated M to be safe no lemon just the morning after. I re-uploaded it due to format and some errors.


AN: I don't own jack shit

I looked at him just waiting out there in the rain with his combat gear still on. What was he doing outside my window? I opene it up to see him completely drenched and his eyes looked completely red. I let him in not wanting to let him catch a cold. "Nagisa what are you doing?" "Hey there Nakamura." His voice was lifeless, lacking in emotion. I couldn't blame him after what he did it was only fair. "So mind telling me why you were out there?" He opened his mouth, but no words seemed to come out. I could see tears still running down his eyes even with the rain still trickling down his hair. "Nakamura I..." "It's okay I get it. Wait here I'll get some towels and prepare something for you." "I..." "Don't mention it." I couldn't believe he was here. Why wasn't he with Kayano, or Sugino, hell even at Karma's, but he came here why? He does have a certain beauty about him though. Nakamura Rio what the hell are you thinking you can't take advantage of him he's... I could feel it a tightening in my chest. Please not right now I can't have you acting up on me right now. The way he looked, the way the droplets bounced from the lighting, the way his hair looks from the rain, and how he isn't wearing his usual pig tails he has it all down. Damn it heart not now I couldn't do that to him he would... No he needs a friend not a fling although... NO Nakamura you can't... Although... Damnit stop... But if he were to... I said stop... We'll see who wins.

I made some tea and got the towels ready for him. I opened the door to see him just staring at his hands. "Here you go I know it isn't much, but..." "Do you hate me?" So that's it it's about what happened. "Nagisa I couldn't hate you." He opened his mouth again only to close it once more. He is probably still shaken up about it. Of course we pick the assassin in our class with a heart of gold. "Here are the towels now dry yourself up, or you'll make a mess." She threw the towels at his face. "Hey what's the big idea?" Well at least I got a better reaction from him. I stuck my tongue out. "That's what you get for coming to my house without letting me know, and for getting the floor all wet." "Sorry about that." "Don't worry about it. Do you want me to dry those clothes for you?" "Remember what Prof. Karasuma said they are water proof." "Oh yeah I forgot." There was a long moment of silence. "So why'd you come here?" "I don't know." "Well there must be a reason you want to talk about it?" "I..." "What's it like?" "Huh?" "Taking a life?" "It's not at all what I thought it would be." "Is it because it's someone you loved?" "I guess so. When I fought Takaoka the second time I wouldn't have hesitated to end his life, but now... Now I'm not so sure." I remembered the stories of how he beat Takaoka, if Terasaka hadn't thrown that stun gun it would have been a different story. "You wanted to be an assassin didn't you?" "How did..." "I may or may not have checked to see if you still had written what I wrote on your paper." "Heh of course you did. Karma?" "Karma." Nagisa took off his jacket.

The way the black sleeved shirt clung to his figure... Nakamura bad how dare you think of poor, sweet, little innocent... God he is just so cute maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt... Or giving yourselves up for some great amazing mind blowing... Okay I'm gonna stop you right there... You can't stop me besides you know you want him... But it wouldn't be right what if he... Who says it has to be a one time thing besides isn't this week your... No not listening... Your parents aren't home the both of you could do all the noise you wanted besides they won't be back for a while... But... Do it... He... DO it... I... DO IT... No if... I'm not done I'll be back... Of course you will. He started sipping from the tea. "Ah thanks I needed that. Hey Nakamura are you okay?" "Why?" "It's just that your face is all red. Did I get you sick?" "Uhh no it's probably nothing I'll go check myself in the bathroom." "Are you sure?" "I'll be fine." Although I wouldn't mind if you took my temperature orally with your tongue... Stop it... Why... Because... He is right there in your room with those sad puppy eyes... He isn't even interested in me... Why not look at you, you're beautiful, attractive, fun to be around, he doesn't hate it when you joke about his looks, and you are smarter than he is... He is also a better assassin... Well maybe if someone were to put more effort... Oh shut it... What I'm just saying I mean look at yourself in the mirror don't tell me there haven't been any boys that have tried to hit on you... There also aren't any boys that I have felt like this for. I looked at my face he was right I was red, but not because he got me sick... Liar he got you lovesick... Shut up... Oh c'mon don't give us that it's the perfect set up for a romantic evening now all you need is the power to go out, light up some candles, maybe pretend to be afraid of the dark so that he could embrace you and hold you, look into each other's eyes in the candle light maybe say each other's names softly, then slowly close the gap and kiss passionately, and then... I swear if you...

Then the power went out. Success now we can... No we won't... Meanie... Listen you hussy we are not... What following our heart our long life passion of feeling his embrace, of having him walk with us side by side hand in hand, of waking up to him every morning after a long night of passion... Every morning... Fine every other morning whatever... We won't... But I even prepared some mental images for this occasion... What kind of never mind I don't want to know... I pulled out the flashlight from underneath the sink and headed for my room to see if he was there. I peeked in to see him talking to Ritsu. "It would seem that the power went out through the entire area." "No kidding it's like this all over?" "Yes that is correct." I walked inside. "So I guess it's not just here huh?" "Oh Nakamura hello." "Hey Ritsu what's up?" "I was just telling Nagisa how the power went out through the whole area." "Any chance it might come back?" "Unknown though if I check the power plant I could give you an estimate." Nagisa then spoke to her. "Wait wouldn't the power outage have affected them too?" "Unlikely these power plants have a back up generator in cases such as these to repair any problems I'll go see and return." Ritsu left his phone. "So I guess no power huh?" "Yeah well I'll light some candles you stay here wouldn't want you to get lost or something." "Uhh okay." Perfect now we... Tell him to leave after this... Wait what that wasn't part of the deal... Neither is taking advantage of him... Is it taking advantage of him if we love him... He doesn't feel that way about us... Look at us we... He will hate us it's better this way... But if we perform admirably tonight he might... Be in a difficult spot and after what he did tonight I can't do that... We so love him don't we... Yeah we do...

I found the candles and started lighting them up the I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out to see that it was Ritsu. "Hey Ritsu what's up?" "Well it would seem that the problem in the plant is bigger than I thought." "That bad?" "Yeah so how is your date with Nagisa?" Why going very well thank you Ritsu... TRAITOR... Oh c'mon like I would give him up that easily... We were supposed to... Sleep with him that's what we were supposed to do... What... Oh you're right we should make love more passionate that way besides he seems like the gentle type... Why you little... You should be focused on the girl in front of you rather than me... "Uhh Nakamura are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Ritsu just thinking about some stuff." "Is it about how your future children with Nagisa would look like, your wedding, or something else?" Man I love this girl why can't it be me in control... Because you are... Yeah you're right I would probably scare Nagisa away... That and other things... "What would make you say that?" "Well he is in your room so I thought the two of you would umm you know." Wow she looks so adorable if she were real we could probably make this a three... Nope... Oh c'mon... Not gonna happen... Just look at her she is so sweet and adorable think of the potential... You are sick... Don't you mean we are sick... "No we weren't going to." "Well I know that if I had a body there is no doubt in my mind that I would enjoy spending the rest of my life with Nagisa." Wow she is a daredevil listen you hussy he belongs to us now unless you had a body then maybe... Shut up we aren't doing that... You're no fun. "What makes you say that Ritsu?" "Well from the data that I have gathered on all of the guys in the class he just seems like my type." "How so?" "Well I won't lie that I feel what you people call attraction towards him. Besides out of pure curiosity I checked to see what our children would look like here take a look." Ritsu then pulled out several pictures. "Wow they look so adorable." More like ugly pugs seriously ours would look way better... Just look at them this much cuteness is illegal... Oh c'mon they're not that WOW they look like angels sent from heaven...

"But I know that I can't be with him." "Well don't say that I mean..." "Nakamura do you love him?" That was the big question wasn't it. Did I love him or was it just simply lust. Did the thought of me and him getting tangled in a mess of limbs become so warped that I confused it with love... Of course not we love him... How can you be so sure... You said it yourself how many other boys have we felt like this for... Wow you're right... Of course I'am now march your butt in there and... Nope... Agh damn it was I close... Maybe... So are you sure now... It's still wrong... "Uhh Nakamura I'm sorry was I overstepping my boundries?" "No it's not that it's just that..." "Yeah I know with Korosensei it can't be easy on him." I remembered how out all of us he had to bear the biggest pain. It kind of made me feel like a coward, but I know it's wrong for me to be glad that it was him because out of all of us he looked up to him the most. He cried the hardest out of all of us. "You know Nakamura I think that what he needs right now is something to hang on to something that will always be by his side and won't let go of him." That's your answer so are we doing this or not... I... C'mon we could be that thing now let's go... Yeah you're right... YES I can hear it and feel it now the... No... But... NO... Not even a little... Okay fine... YES... I headed back with the candles to see him sitting by the window looking at the moon. God he looks so beautiful so listen here is how we do this... You let me handle it... But I... I got this besides knowing you you'll just jump him and scare him off... You never know he might like it a little rough... Really... Ugh fine you do it I'm leaving but if you two... I'll call you... I'll hold you to it...

"Hey." "Hey I brought the candles." "Yeah that's great hey listen I should..." "Stay." "What?" "Stay." "But I..." Please Nagisa just stay for me for all the times that I have wanted you to hold me, for all the times that I have wanted you to be there for me, for all the times that I... Please just tell me you'll stay. I could feel the tears forming and running down my cheek. "Nakamura you're crying." "Please..." "I uhh okay are you sure?" I felt happier now yeah I do love him now I put all my cards on the table. "It's fine besides my parents are out." "Yeah I guess it wouldn't be any different with me." "Huh?" "Oh my mom isn't in town so..." "Then you can stay with me besides you wouldn't leave an innocent and defenseless girl alone would you." "Aren't we..." "Yeah, but do the chivalrous thing." "Huh right." I set the candles down and grabbed a blanket to warm up the both of us. "Nakamura you're..." "Just be quiet and let me warm you up." She remained close to him and let her head fall on his chest. She could hear and feel his heart beating. What a sweet melody. He was definitely cold. "Nakamura don't you think..." I looked at him his eyes gazing down on mine. I planted a kiss on his cheek. I could see his blush even in the candle light. He looked so beautiful, and even when he was embarrassed he didn't let go. "Uhh Nakamura why did..." "Why did you come here?" She looked at him and no response. "Nagisa?" He couldn't answer then finally. "Something inside told me to come here." So he does feel the same way he just doesn't know it well know I don't have to feel guilty about it. I looked into his eyes and closed the gap. He didn't resist he just let it happen. I placed a hand over his heart it was beating faster. "Nagisa let's go to my bed." "Wait aren't we too..." I placed a finger on his lips. "Right now I need you to be there with me, and besides I want to be with you forever." "Nakamura?" "I love you Nagisa so please have me, and in exchange I'll have you." "Uhh I..." I kissed him again and pinned him to my bed. YES THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT C'MON LET ME DO THIS... NO... But I... You can have him tomorrow right now he is mine... Don't you mean ours... Sure why not... We woke up together embracing one another. What happened last night with him was the best night of my life. He confirmed my suspicion later on after we made love. He does love me he's just an idiot when it comes to these things, but he is mine. "Hey Nakamura are you sure you..." I kissed him. "Don't worry about it. So you gonna treat me to breakfast in bed?" "Uhh yeah wait let me just..." I looked at him changing and saw all the marks I made. I'm so glad you let me take over... You just wanted to mark your territory... Well yeah he belongs to us... He does doesn't he.

AN: Well hope you enjoyed it


End file.
